Lebanon
Lebanon is a country located in Asia. It's capital is Tripoli, and it's most largest city is Nejjidy. History The first settlers in the coast of Tripoli had been the Romans, which gave Paganism to their lands. It was then conquered by the Mamluk Sultanate, and the city of Beirut had been completely destroyed by the Islamic people. The Ottoman warrior Erkes Azodogan had been invading, along with it's army, the entire coast of Tripoli, and thus, having a new strategy of Islam into their lands. It was then invaded by the Greek people in 1843, ending years of the Islamic era. The politician Andrios Karaiskakis had been settling a new constitution for the Colony of Ekros, and built many schools and universities there. The Colony of Ekros had been elevated as the Autonomous State of Ekros, and transferred it's capital into Nea Balkanis, an projected city. Ekros had been suffering poverty and depression massacres during the 1870's, which led to the idea of separating itself from the Empire of Greece. An Arabic man, Fudil Kar Essam, native from the city of Ansaris (now known as Unsar) had been starting a revolt in 1892 to give independence to the country of Ekros, along with the Ekrosian Social Army. The declaration of independence of Ekros had been set in 1904, with the help of the Western European nations. It has been a French protectorate ever since. The Law of Chorifakis had been establishing a law of return to all the Greek people who once lived in Ekros, leaving the Arabic people dissatisfied within that. For that, they made a war, formed by Rasunullah Efirasim and it's college friends, called the War of 1919, which led to the killing of 20 thousand Greek people and 1 million French creole people. It ended with the French victory. The Ekrosian Impact has been made in 1932, and thus, gaining complete independence for Ekros, and the French to leave to their countries. The country has been renamed Lebanon since 1945, as a request of General Saadin Kefirad, when the Greeks planned to invade the land once again. Culture Lebanon is the most culturally diverse country in the Arabic Peninsula, with a large majority of Arabic, Greco-Arabics and Lebanese Greeks. Lebanon's most practiced religion is Shia Islam, although Christianism is the official religion of the country, according to the law of 4th February 1973. Economy Lebanon's economy has a GDP of $2,485,242. It's currency is the Mileh. Subdivisions Lebanon is divided into 10 districts. * Baalbic * Beirut * Haayaq * Nashureh * Nejjidy * Qordaya * Qishr * Sidaan * Tripoli * Unsar Symbols Lebanon's current flag has been adopted since 1953, when the Islamic law prohibited the usage of the Alka-Esan (a kind of pillar) on a flag. It was changed to a tree to make it more cultural. Lebanon's anthem is Al-Anqilaa Il-Mijad (The Aclaimed Glory). Telecommunications Lebanon's most watched television station is Future Television, although the national television stations, all formed in the 1950's, are Al Amidja, Kesan TV and Jawallah TV. Lebanon's radio stations are over 50, and most of them are transmitted in the Buqan Akrassiya Tower, in TripoliCategory:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project